Twists of fate
by Gii3
Summary: After hearing to the Golden egg Cedric Diggory is desperately looking for a charm that might help him get through the second task of the Triwizard tournament. After all everything he needed were just Cho Chang and the number eighty eight.


_This fic was written as a response to 'The lucky number challenge' _

_Hope you enjoy._

_Summary: after hearing to the Golden egg Cedric Diggory is desperately looking for a charm that might help him get through the second task of the Triwizard tournament. After all everything he needed were just Cho Chang and the number eighty eight. _

**Twists of fate**

The brunet boy stood up as tall as he was. He skipped, yet once again, with his bright gray eyes, through the book on his lap and then started looking around the library desperately for then snapping his book closed.

"Nothing" Cedric Diggory muttered under his breath for at least the fourth time in an hour.

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he rubbed his temples softly. He'd been looking for almost a week now but still couldn't find anything. He'd read 'Useful spells underwater' by Sean Fisher almost completely and still couldn't find a thing, which was rather stupid, since according to the brunet, breathing underwater could come really_ useful. _And yet nothing.

He'd heard the message from the golden egg and so knew the he'd have to manage to stay underwater for at least a complete hour to fulfill for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but knowing so didn't make it any easier at trying to find a way.

He knew for a fact there was a potion that could have done the trick, but it was too complicated and he didn't have, neither the time nor the ingredients, to be able to make it on time.

He was also pretty sure he'd read of a plant that could help him -some seaweeds maybe- but he had no idea where to find them and even if he could find it he was pretty sure they wouldn't be cheap.

So he settled for what he was good at. He knew there must be a charm that allowed him to breath underwater, but he was running out of time and he didn't even have a name!

He was starting to fear he may not be able to learn it on time.

He shocked his head dismissing the though as he gathered all five books he had spread all over the library table.

He stood up swiftly and headed to the bookshelves to put all the books on their respective places. He knew for a fact that Mme. Pince took care of it very well but he did it anyways hopping he might find some other book that could help him.

Once he had placed all the books on their respective places –with no luck finding anything that could help him- he stood still and shed a deep breath trying not to lose his temper. If he couldn't find a charm to allow him to breath underwater, he'd have to quit the task, because trying it without any kind of magical help was out of question and so far this was the only option.

The brunet was trying to get a grip on his nerves and was so concentrated into doing so that he didn't even noticed how someone came closer to him until that person tipped gently on his shoulder.

"um… Hi" Said a shy-looking girl from right in front of him.

To say she was she was pretty was an understatement, or so thought the Hufflepuff prefect when he saw her.

She had long black silky hair and rather pale skin with a few freckles all over it. She was barely tall as his shoulders, but either because he was abnormally tall or because she was very short, it was hard to tell.

"Yeah?" He asked with a dumb smile painted I his face, she smile subtly in response.

"I wanted to… hum… take a book from there, could you…?" As she said this –in a very low voice- she motioned with her hand some spot behind his back.

He looked behind his back trying to figure out what was this girl was talking about for then noticing he'd been leaning on the bookshelf the whole time.

"Oh, sorry" He said embarrassingly as he got out of the way.

Once out of the way the Diggory boy continued to stare at the girl as she skipped through the books trying to find the one she wanted. He then noticed the blue tie around her neck.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Cho Chang" she said softly barely sparing him a look.

"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory" He stuttered awkwardly for then realizing he didn't really needed to introduce himself as the whole school knew his name now.

"Nice meeting you, Cedric" She said nicely as she locked her dark eyes with his bright gray ones, apparently not noticing the needlessness of the presentation.

Short after she kept looking through the bookshelf almost lazily before turning back again after a few minutes had passed and the boy stood still in the middle of the hallway staring her way.

"What are you still doing standing there, _Cedric_?" She asked halfheartedly.

"I… I was… humm" The boy sounded nervous because he noticed he was indeed standing in the middle of the way just staring. "I was actually looking for a book" He finally said gaining confidence almost instantly. "Actually I just found what I was looking for" As the boy said this he randomly took a book without even sparing it a glance and smiled triumphal-y at the girl.

"Oh, really?" she asked skeptically for then sending a doubtful look at the book that was now dancing on front of her dark eyes, almost daringly.

"Page eighty eight" he said as all response as he handed the book to the dark haired girl the words 'check if you please' were implied.

She looked at him as if contemplating if he was telling the true before finally getting a grip on the swinging book in front of her.

"What do _I_ win? WhenI turn out to be right" She asked playfully flipping the pages away without really paying much attention to them.

"_If _you turn out to be right…" He said emphasizing the conditional in the phrase "Then I owe you a favor, a big one. If I win then _you _owe _me _a favor" He said this with a playful smile on his face.

He knew he was totally blowing off since he didn't have any idea whatever the name of that book even was, let alone he didn't think it would contain exactly what he needed and exactly in the page he'd signaled, but he wasn't going to back up just now.

She passed a few more pages before suddenly stopping on the eighty eighth. She spared him one last look as if to try and change his mind but he just stared right back at her defiantly.

"Bubble-head charm" She read doubtfully as she sent him a half skeptical half playful look.

His frown hardened subtly at this and as he didn't say anything so she continued reading.

"It's the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium." As she said this the boy's eyes seemed like they may pop out.

She looked at him noticing the weird expression on his face, but before she could say anything he was standing on her back and reading –without much effort- what the girl had just read seconds ago.

She was blushing because of his closeness but the boy didn't seem to be paying much attention to it as he took the book from the girl's hands gently. He started reading further down disbelievingly before turning to her with glee written all over his face. She stared back blankly, not understanding the boy's reaction.

But the brunet wasn't paying any attention to the dark haired girl now. The spell was just what he was looking for and plus it didn't seemed much difficult; if he practiced a lot he'd be able to do it in less than a week, which was more than enough. He thanked all his Gods for this twist of his fate and was about to leave without even looking at the Chang girl again.

"Um… sorry, but I have to go, thanks though" He said noticing he couldn't leave just like that. He heard her try to stutter something but then remember something else and cut her off "by the way, I did found what I was looking for, so you owe me" He looked at her playfully as he put the book aside for a few seconds.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked still a little bewildered.

He pretended to think about it for a few seconds before asking.

"Do you have a date for the Yule ball?" he asked her, really hoping her answer were negative. He'd been asked by various girls to go to the Yule ball with them but he didn't really like any of them so he dejected.

"No" she blushed a little at this.

"Then go with me" He stated more than asked as he sent her a breath taking smile.

She just nodded, not trusting her voice enough to sound normal.

He turned around exited. He'd never specially like the number eighty eight before, not until now anyways.

He managed to get his was out of the second task with it plus a promising looking date to the Yule ball. What else could he ask for?

Xxx

_This si the first fic I write in the actual time of the trio, so please tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. Either would be equally welcomed. _

_Now, Take care_

_Gii3.~_


End file.
